about me and my musi
by superpennyable
Summary: didn't want to waste time doing it on profile. i wouldn't have space! so here it is! enjoy! ON HOLD
1. about destiny

About Me and my musi

Chapter 1.

First off what is your name? **My name is destiny w.**

Hi! So second, what is your favorite hobby? **Well I like a lot of things, but my favorite 2 things to do are playing video games and watching WWE!**

Nice! So third, since you like wrestling, what is your favorite wrestler (1 now and 1 legend) **Only 2**?! **Man that's hard. I have lot. But my 2 favs are Roddy Piper and CM Punk (Not the straight edge society one) **

Ok nice choices. So anything else about u? **Well I love every type of music except country (unless it have a good beat) but I'm really an r&b gal.**

Well thanks for time! ** Your welcome!**


	2. about undertaker and shadow part 1

About me and my musi

Chapter 2

1st thing first- when did you see your 1st musi? **Well it all started after I first saw Friday night smackdown. My 1****st**** fav was the undertaker when I was just getting into WWE. I was ready to go to sleep when…**

_Flashback_

_Destiny: I'm so tired, but exicted at the same time! Undertaker is awesome! I hope he beats Batista at whatever paper view. (Yawns) better get to sleep._

_(Loud bell) GONG! _

_Destiny: AHHH! (Fall out of bed) what was that?_

_(Loud bell... Again) GONG! (Strange person appears next to destiny's bed)_

_Destiny (scared to death) AHH! Who are you?_

_Undertaker: I'm the Undertaker._

_Destiny: The what? Oh, the undertaker. (Realizes) OMG! OMG!_

_Undertaker: Calm down!_

_Destiny: Oh, sorry. I get exicted when I see someone famous. But anyway, what are u doing here?_

_Undertaker: Ok, let's get 2 things straight. 1. Only YOU can see me. Unless the u see the actual undertaker somewhere else. 2. I'm here because I'm your musi._

_Destiny: What's a musi?_

_Undertaker: That's what everybody say. But anyway, a musi is your version of a "famous" person. Like for example. What is your version of a person?_

_Destiny: Does video game characters count?_

_Undertaker: I guess u can._

_Destiny: Oh good. So my version of shadow is adventurous, is very wise, friendly and is a good fighter._

_Undertaker: Ok not bad. Usually I was the one with the example. But not bad._

_Destiny: So since I got that down, anything else I need to know?_

_Undertaker: Uh... Well, for one thing when you think of 1 musi, it becomes real. In your mind._

_Shadow: Hi!_

_Destiny & undertaker: AHH!_

_Shadow: Sorry I scared u two._

_Destiny: it's ok. Just don't do it again._

_Shadow: Ok. (Leaves room)_

_Destiny: (Yells) WAIT! (Panicking) Oh no what I'm going to do? What if mom sees him? What if dad sees him? What if…_

_Undertaker: Des! Can I call you that? Calm down! Like I say, only YOU can see him and me._

_Destiny: Oh. Forgot that quick. And yes, u can call me that. So anything else? Before I hit the hay?_

_Undertaker: Oh yea (worried, nervous) one thing. Let's just say that the musi u create or think of, for example me and that shadow dude, will have to live here._

_Destiny: It's cool. I kind of need some company._

_Undertaker: Oh, nice! So where do I sleep?_

_Destiny: in the guest room. It's next to mine._

_Undertaker: Ok. So we'll talk more in the morning?_

_Destiny: Maybe, have school. Let's talk after school._

_Undertaker: Ok, that's cool._

_Destiny: Ok, good night._

_Undertaker: Good night._

_Shadow: (Yells) COOKIES!_

_Undertaker: Uh… does he has a sweet tooth?  
_

_Destiny: kind of._

_Destiny& undertaker: Let's get him_

_Flashback ends_

Wow, so undertaker and shadow was your 1st muses? **Yea, they kind of were?**

So anything else about them**? Well I would like to talk more but I'll tell you in the morning.**

Oh ok. Well thanks for the talk. **Welcome.**


	3. About undertaker and shadow part 2

Chapter 3

So it's morning, like she promised. Where is she? Sorry I'm late. Usually sleep till 9.

Oh, there you are! It's ok. So anyway, where were we…? Oh yea. So after I went to school, luckily it was a Friday because if we had homework, it would have been a bummer. But anyway, here's what went down…

_Flashback_

_Destiny: (opens door) Mom! Dad! I'm home! Guys? Hello? Where are they? Oh a note. (Reads) Went to party. Just next door. Told u about this yesterday. You can only drink 1 soda. Food's in micro wave._

_With love, mom and dad_

_P.s: dad will be here later. Watch out for him._

_Undertaker: I was going to tell u when you came, but your mom left a note._

_Destiny: Oh great! Now I'm alone_

_Undertaker: Hey don't worry! It's not like this is your first time alone (worries) right?_

_Destiny: Yes! This is my 1st time alone at home!_

_Undertaker: (worried) Oh no! What are we going to do?! And where's that shadow guy?!_

_Destiny: U don't think... (Walks to pantry, whispers) ok on the count of 3, we will open the door. 1_

_Undertaker: 2_

_Destiny& undertaker: 3! (Opens door)_

_Shadow: (eating Oreos, looks up) HI!_

_Undertaker: Ok. How many you had?_

_Shadow: uh… about 5._

_Undertaker: uh, des. Let's go to your room._

_Destiny: why?_

_Undertaker: let's just say in a few hours, expect a hyper shadow (closes door)_

_Shadow: hey! Let me out!_

_Destiny: So u was saying yesterday…_

_Undertaker: Huh? Oh, yea! One other thing. The first musi that u create is the one u always call for help._

_Destiny: Wait, so the first musi I create is the one I go for musi help?_

_Undertaker: yea, that's right. So since I'm the first one u created, I'm like your musi guru expert._

_Destiny: Nice. So what else I need to know?_

_Undertaker: well for 1 thing, your musi has to have a personality. And since u didn't give me one…_

_Destiny: Oh! Sorry! Your personality is… like me outside of school. Adventurous, lazy (on weekends) and most of all, a video game expert._

_Undertaker: Ok, nice. I'm just like u. thanks! (hugs destiny)_

_Destiny: (laughs) your welcome! Now let go!_

_Undertaker: Oh sorry. (Let go) It's just that people always give me a dark personality. I just don't like it._

_Destiny: wow. Well, it's ok. You got me now._

_Undertaker: (laughs) yea. So anyway, the last thing is a question from me: are u going to get any more muses?_

_Destiny: it depends. Until then I have you and shadow. (Worried) SHADOW?! HE'S STILL IN THE PANTRY! Undertaker: HE MUST HAVE ATE ALL THE OREOS!_

_Destiny& undertaker: LETS GET HIM!_

_(Goes to pantry, opens door and finds shadow knocked out)_

_Destiny: wow. What happened to him?_

_Undertaker: must have gotten sugar drunk._

_Miz: Really? Really, undertaker? Sugar drunk?_

_Destiny: how did u get here… uh, what's your name?_

_Miz: u don't know who I am?_

_Undertaker: she's new to WWE Miz. How did u get here?_

_Miz: My old owner kicked me out after I became too annoying and now (big puppy eyes) I have no place to go. I was visiting here. Well bye. (Head down, walking away)_

_Destiny: wait! Maybe u can stay here… AHH! (Miz jumps on destiny, falls)_

_Miz: thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Destiny: your welcome, now can u can let go?_

_Miz: Oh, sorry (let go)_

_Destiny: welcome. I'll be right back. (Goes to undertaker) help me._

_Undertaker: with what?_

_Destiny: with his personality._

_Undertaker: oh. I get choose? (Destiny nods "yes") oh ok. Annoying at times, but mostly sweet and kind._

_Destiny: wow, you like him don't u?_

_Undertaker: (blushes) no! I do not! Like him as a friend, but not that way._

_Destiny: I was just playing. But anyway, those are good choices._

_Undertaker: thanks. So I was trying to get that shadow kid to calmed down, if u were wondering what I was doing._

_Destiny: Oh. So want to play some video games?_

_Undertaker: heck yea! Let's go!_

_Flashback ended_

That was funny. So you gave your undertaker musi your own personality?** Yea. I need someone that can understand me.**

Well we'll talk again Sunday? **Yep Sunday it is.**


	4. about school and updates

Undertaker: is this thing working? (Looks up) Oh hi! If you're wondering where the heck is destiny, she's kind of busy at school. So she told me to tell you guys that...

Miz: DAMN IT SHADOW, STAY AWAY FORM MY COOKIE!

Shadow: (runs to undertaker) Undertaker, I want a cookie! (Big puppy eyes)

Undertaker: (says to self) if only destiny was here. (To shadow) sorry we don't have any. Go eat some marshmallows or something... (Says to self) Damn it! Wasn't supposed to tell him. Des is going to kill me.

Shadow: (exicted) YAY! MARSHMELLOS!

Undertaker: Ugh! Anyway, so she told me to tell you that she will only update on weekdays. But also, a little birdy told me that destiny's also (not saying that she might but) will write a flashpoint story. It kind of involves gumball and Darwin (you know from the amazing world of gumball) if u don't watch or haven't heard of that, well you're boring.

Miz: Hey! I'm not boring… I'm AWWWWWSO… (Undertaker stuffs a marshmallow in miz's mouth)

Undertaker: no one want's to hear u.

John cena: about time someone finally shut's the Miz up.

Undertaker: where did u… destiny is not going to like this. Anyway until next time…

All except destiny : BYE!

Shadow: MARSHMELLOS!

Undertaker: Oh no.


	5. about co writers, school, and new story

OMG! It been so long since I typed here. Sorry guys, had school. But anyway, I have great news. Flashpoint fans (the slash ones) check out my new story called _ surprise._ It is awesome, and so far it has gone great!

Jeff: what about us?

Undertaker: yea, what are we supposed to do?

I'd put you guys in a story. I'll get to you as soon as I reach chapter 3 of my other one.

Jeff: (pouts) fine.

1 more thing. NEED CO WRITER FOR _SURPRISE! _ I know after looking at the first 2 chapters it doesn't look like I need help. But the problem is I have school. And I'm having a hard time balancing school and fanfic. oh, and also need someone to take care of my wresling muses (most important ones like jeff, John cena and miz. undertaker can stay with me)

Undertaker: ha! Take that! (gets tackled by jeff)

Anyway, got to go. Bye!


	6. about youtube

OMG JUST WATCHED VIDEO: watch?v=JgdCG1cT6mc

jeff: if i was there i would say "oh hell no. i plea the 1st."

undertaker: then she would probuly kill you.

jeff: not if i hit her first

undertaker: (surprised) YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL!

jeff: yea, you can't. unless you're randy orton

undertaker: wait that's different. he used a wresling move.

jeff: no. i'm sure he hit triple h's wife.

undertaker: (frustrated) HE RKO'D HER! NOT HIT HER! IDIOT!

jeff: well whatever. if i was a girl, would that make a difference?

undertaker: yes, a HUGE difference.

anyways, i would have said what jeff said


	7. about surprise

an: FINALLY! I HAVE COME BACK TO FANFICTION! :)

So, remember on chapter 3 when i said i need a author for that idea?

well, scratch that, becauses i'm going to create a prequal (or what ever you call it before the first book) to surprise. so expect it today!


	8. ABOUT SCHOOL AGAIN!

Jeff- Destiny! (pounces and lands on destiny)

destiny- ooof! well hi to you too! where's taker?

jeff- out to dallas. he's tired after beating cm punk. 21-0.

destiny- wow! a lot has happened since I left.

jeff- yea. still have that writer's block?

destiny- not anymore. but school is keeping me from doing this! but in the summer, I will come back. **THIS I PROMISS!**


	9. about updates again

Hello! Well I know what you're thinking. _why aren't you updating your stories. _

well, I been doing a lot of stuff, haven't have time to write. I don't even know if I ever come back to it. my mind been going blank. I don't have any inspiration for a story.

but if I ever do (maybe), I will update all my stories. this is a promiss


End file.
